reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Crossed Blades of Evensong1/@comment-58.167.64.77-20130819003855/@comment-15392450-20130819160529
>> "If a player is strong to the point where no one on the other team can take him down after oppsing team has warrior buff and consumed flame elixir, that means the said player should be joining a higher level guild. Smurfing only stunts his development." @ A Wikia Contributor -- While this may be true to a point, you have to also consider the notion that some players never planned on joining a higher level guild for the sakes that the guild they are on has some of their best friends playing in real life, or certain family members where the guild is laxed, the guild members have fun and they don't consider themselves serious contending players. Just for the love of this game. These kinds of strong players do exist, and even then, sometimes they are even considered hardly active during these events. Hardly active at all. Just because the said player is believed to be so super strong that they "shouldn't belong in a "lowly guild" doesn't mean these people should be assumed they should be pressured to join a higher level guild for the sakes of competitive play. Not everyone plays competitively like that too. They've got other reasons for staying in that guild. Making new friends, sharing particular TCG interests. You're only speaking for the small percentage who want to seriously play to remain competitive. Everybody, whether strong or not, has their particular reasons of staying in their guild. >> "That would only happen if a super big spender joins a super weak guild. Only then will the matchups be lopsided. @ A Wikia Contributor -- Hmm. Actually that's not the typical case. It's based on points your guild has accumulated thus far, so they match you up with a rank of a similar order. And by that, if you are in an inactive guild, you'll probably face up with too many inactive people, and it's not surprising to see several of guilds with tons of low tier decks. I've seen free playing members who 1) are with other good guild members who aren't active at the event for typical reasons like vacation with their family or keeping up with work; 2) planned on leaving their guild, but can't because of said point 1, so they're stuck with what they got; and 3) are not well ranked in the event but for some odd reason the other guilds keep deciding to pester them into war during the weekend, and other guild members are being heckled into submission so this strong player looks and sees what's going on and crushes many of the low tier decks in a heartbeat. Ironically in this event, unlike many others, money isn't the main factor that you need to reach a fairly decent rank. A good portion of the points is the time invested by one member that gets you there. But alas, on a personal note of my opinion -- I think Drecom is doing a great job with the game overall. Suggestions on the faint system may be nice, but realistically I'd doubt they'd do much to fix it right away. Besides, they're experimenting with events quite so often, and they're doing a good job with it too thus far. I'd rather take an unfixed Faint system anyday rather than be in a company that ignores such pleas altogether, abandons the game and leaves you hanging only because they want the money. *Cough cough EA cough*